I'm in HETALIA!
by BlackDevil WhiteDemon
Summary: Two fangirl get sent into the world of Hetalia, how do they get out? That's the real story. -White Demon-
1. How Did We Get Here?

**Okay, before you dive into this, let me warn you. I wrote this when I was barely 12. This was my second fanfiction ever. I spent over an hour going through this archive of deleted fanfiction from and I found this...time capsule. I wanted to find this for years, not only for the sake of just being able to reread it again, but to also be able to look back at it and reflect. To see how far I've gone as a writer. To compared and contrast and see how much I've improved.**

 **But good God, is this appalling, nearly humorous.**

I'm in HETALIA!

by Black Devil White Demon

Category: Hetalia - Axis Powers  
Genre: Adventure, Humor  
Language: English  
Status: In-Progress  
Published: 2013-07-18  
Updated: 2013-09-15  
Packaged: 2013-10-29 02:36:48  
Rating: T  
Chapters: 6  
Words: 2,202  
Publisher: .net  
Story URL: s/9506056/1/  
Author URL: u/4835186/Black-Devil-White-Demon  
Summary: Two fangirl get sent into the world of Hetalia, how do they get out? That's the real story. -White Demon-

 **This stuff above is the info the text file included, on that note. The file was a very basic text box, so, I don't know if I bold and italicized anything. (I redacted my first name in this chapter. Oh boy, don't want people to know that. Also, nobody calls me by my birth name but my brother and mother.)**

* * *

How Did We Get Here!?

Two girls were at a sleepover. One a 16 year old the other a 12 year old.

The 16 year old who was taller than the other. (N/A: dud!) The older one had short light blonde hair that reached her shoulders if she undid her small ponytail, her bangs were also in her ponytail. But she did have some hair going down from each side of her head. She has light blue-green eyes, which had a nice mix in a way. She was wore plain gray hoodie with a halfway zipper on it and some pink jeans and one blue sock and the other green. From that it look like she was talking to the other girl.

Her name was Diana but the other girl called her Diane.

The smaller one had short jet black hair and by short I mean shorter than the other girl, you know just to put it in a easy way, her hair was in a boyish style. It was just long enough to hide her ears and her bangs at the top of her eyebrows. She wore plain blue jeans that look a little too big for her, an over-size long-sleeve green shirt with an Italian flag with and a "Ve~" on top of it. She had socks that were half red and half white. She was also hugging a light brown dog doll that was wearing a small white scarf and a white and brown hat with a brownish-grayish bow with brown stitching on all the sides of the bow on top of it. The hat was one of hat that rescue dogs wear in the snowy places, but the sides of the hat was not on the side of the dog head, but was on top of the hat. (N/A: Well...where do you think the bow is and what's doing?) It was hard to see it's eyes, cause the fur was in the way. Also it's nose was big and dark brown. (N/A: Now if you like "Wait, what's with all this brown on the doll?" Well this is a real doll that I have so, sorry if you don't like it but that's what it look's like.)

Her name was **[REDACTED]** but she wanted everyone to call her Rin so, most did.

-—––––––—-—––––––—–––—-

Rin: Hey! Diane, do you think Alex could fly if he makes a flying thing?

Diana: Rin, what have you being doing?

Rin: Ummm...Tv?

Diana: Well, you need to stop watching Tv and read some manga, your talking like a 7 year old.

Rin : Fine.

(N/A: Alex is Rin's doll name and you know what I'm going the doll a dog or Alex.)

-—––––––—-—––––––—–––—-

Rin and Diana were just online friends for 8 week. Till they say it was time to met in real life. When they did they some become BFF. (N/A: No it not the one that means Best Friends Forever, it means Best Fangirls Forever, I like JUST come up with that.) They were both into anime but Rin, now she was obsessed with it. Diana was just into it. But most of all they both really loved Hetalia. Well... -Man was Rin's top but she really love Hetalia too.

They were in a 2 week vacation and Rin was at Diana's to have a sleepover for the vacation.

-—––––––—-—––––––—–––—-

They were doing some homework in Diana bedroom and than it happen.

-—––––––—-—––––––—–––—-

Rin: Hey! Diane, what would you do if you were in Hetalia?

Diana: I would go all fangirl on England.

Rin: Yeah!that's just like you,anyway why do you like England so much?

Diana: Well...why do YOU love Alex so much?

Rin: Ok, I get it! I get it.

Then a weird glowing symbol appeared in the middle of the room.

Rin: Wow! Sooooooo FMA!

Diana: I don't think so, doesn't look like a transmutation circle to me.

Then the light engulfed the room.

/

~Well, that's all for now. Took me two days to make this even with the help of my older brother! White Demon Out~


	2. We're Where!

We're Where!

The two girls were laying down on a sidewalk,then Rin got up with Alex still in her left arm and putting her right hand on her head.

-—––––––—-—––––––—–––—-

Rin: Ah...tttttttttt! (N/A: I think that's how they say and spell their way of ow in Japan. PLZ tell me if not!) Hmmm...?! *Looks at Diana* Hey Diane,wake up! Wake up! WAKE UP!

Rin: *Pokes Diana* Ayiah! Wake up already!

Diana: Hmmm...? Wha...? Hmm...Oh Rin! *Looks around* Where the hell are we?

Rin: Don't know. But it does look like were sleeping on...THE STREETS! So yeah,get up already will you.

-—––––––—-—––––––—–––—-

They both get up and get lots of looks for the folks around them seeing that they were just on the ground so, they went past that and walk down street.

-—––––––—-—––––––—–––—-

Diana: Hey why don't we have any shoes?

Rin: Well...we could of had some on, if you weren't Germany for a bit.

Diana: Oh yeah, well hey! I am the Germany and England of the group and I can't help it if we're in my room with are shoes on.

Rin: Your floor is make of wood.

Diana: How did you not yell those thing at me at all?

Rin: I don't yell at my friends that are into anime.

Diana: And by into you mean like it,not obsess like you are.

Rin: Yeah, in a way.

Diana: Hey, wait a minute does'n that means that you...

Diana: Wait aren't we in an anime?

Rin: *looks around* Si!~ Si!~ We are! We are! *Jumps up and down*

Diana: Hey! We're both drawn!

Rin: We're both in an anime and that's greaa sed all but, we still don't have shoes.

Diana: Hey Rin you know how to speak Italian, being half Italian and all right?

Rin: Si~Bella, I went to Italy and strayed there for half a year remember? And I am both South Italy and North Italy in the group!

Diana: Good cause we're in Italy, and I mean Hetalia Italy. I mean it's all draw like in Hetalia so we must be there right? So somehow girl we're in the show.

/

~Wow that is very short. But I will make the next one longer. Sorry if it's too short for you and it's weird how Rin talks but that's how I talk and Rin is basic off of me. Diana? I'll tell you next time. White Demon Out~

Si...Yes-Spanish and Italian

Bella...beautiful-Italian


	3. Note! I need your help!

Note

Wow I haven't updated in some time but I need help! Can you plz help me by telling me what should do?

A: Have them meet the Axis.

B: Have them meet the Allies?

C: Have Rin meet the Axis and Diana meet the Allies?

D: Have Diana meet the Axis and Rin meet the Allies?

PLZ tell me what you want! Oh yeah Diana is basic of someone I think I know on , ok! ~White Demon Out~


	4. Oop! Sorry!

I saw on my last chapter that the name of the wed was gone so, I did this. Now, Diana is basic of someone I think I know on here. Sorry about that my Mimi iPad, it isn't the best.

Anyway bye!


	5. Rin

Rin's Side Of The Story

-—––––––—-—––––––—–––—-

Rin: So, what are we going to do about are shoes?

Diana: Girl? What with the shoes and you!?

Rin: Well...my feet hurt right now.

Diana: Ok, you know what? There's a lake over there. Some I'm just gonna take their sandals, steal their wallets, and I'm gonna make you buy some shoes so you stop bickering!

Rin: But Diane that's wrong!

Diana: Don't worry, we'll give back the sandals later.

Rin: But what about the wallets?

Diana: Hmmm...No.

Rin: TT^TT

Diana: What!?

-—––––––—-—––––––—–––—-

So, Diana did what she had planned, even though it took a while and involved a lot of running. Sooner or later they finally found a shoe shop. Rin got them two pairs of shoes. Diana got the one with German flag and Rin got the Italian flag but they still were the same style.

-—––––––—-—––––––—–––—-

Rin: Hey Diane! Shouldn't we spilt up, so one of us could meet the Axis and meet the Allies?

Diana: What? No!

Rin: But if you do you could meet England. *Pokes Diana in the side with elbow*

Diana: Yeah...I could...hey wait Rin, you got a curl on the side of your head, it's like a crescent moon and not to mention small.

Rin: What? *Looks at window reflection* Wow I do!

Diana: Hey try closing your eyes like Italy too.

Rin: Ok! *Try*

Diana: O-k. That very creepy.

Rin: *Opens eyes* How is that creepy?

Diana: Well can you see with your eyes close like that?

Rin: Si, Sorella. I can see.

Diana: How can you see if your eyes are close? And what does Sorella mean?

Rin: Well...Diane, Sorella means sister and I don't know how I can see.

Diana: See what I mean. You don't even know and I'm not even your sister

Rin: Yeah Diane, but we can just tell the cast were adopted, you now.

Diana: Yeah we could...

Rin: You know what I'm just gonna close my eyes and run off and see which one of the cast members I can run into.

Diana: Okay, seriously? You have a curl like Italy, you can close your eyes like Italy, what are you gonna do next say Eh, like Italy say Ve?

Rin: Well yes I can close my eyes like him but my curl is different like you said and yes I think I will do that. *Close eyes and run away*

Diana: Wait, Rin get back here!

Rin: Eh, do worry Diane I won't drop Alex!

Diana: Wait! That not I mean! Rin! Get back here!

/

-I'm too lazy too write any more and only one person reviewed my story and she picked C and I like C so i'll go along with it. Also, school gonna being soon so, I need to update as soon as possible. Anyway bye!-


	6. Rin Part 2

Rin's Side Of The Story {PART 2}

-—––––––—-—––––––—–––—-

Rin: *Sigh* I have walk into three guys and have not even met the axis yet.

Rin: *Looks down at Alex* Eh, I wonder if Diane is doing bet-*Walks in to wall*

Rin: *Falls down* Ah...tttttttttt! (N/A: Again, I think that's how they say and spell their way of ow in Japan!) Dios santo mio, dios santo mio?!

Italy: Ve?~ Are you ok ragazza?

Rin: Eh? *Looks up*

Italy: Veee!~ Why are you alone ragazza?

Rin: Eh? Oh! I walk out with my sorella. Ma ora ho perso.

Germany: Italy! Where are you!? Get back here! Now!

Italy: Ve!~ But Germany the ragazza here is lost!

Germany: Fine. Ve'll help him just get over here Japan is waiting!

Italy: Si! But you just call her a him.

Rin: *Gets up* _If anything, I would of through Italy would of call me a boy. But Germany did. WIRED!_

German: Nein. "He" looks like a guy, so it's a he.

Rin: No-no signore. I am a girl.

Germany: O^o...

Germany: Tut mir sehr leid. I though you were a boy.

Rin: Oh. No. No. I get that at least once a day. Or someone ask me if I am a boy or a girl.

Japan: *Walks over* Germany-san is something wrong?

Germany: *Turns around* Nein, Japan. Nothing is wrong. We just need too help this lost-

Italy: Hey ragazza could you tell us your name?

Rin: Eh? Oh! It's Rin.

Japan: Rin? If you don't mind me asking, are you not Itarian?

Rin: Si.

Japan: Then why is your name Japanese?

Rin: Sore wa sensei, nikkunēmudesu.

Japan: I see.

Germany: Vait. Hov many languages can you speak?

Rin: Eh, I'm like a translator if anything.

Japan: So, your rost?

Rin: Si.

-—––––––—-—––––––—–––—-

So, after talking for a while they started too walk around and help Rin find her "sorella". They bump into some other guys...

-—––––––—-—––––––—–––—-

Translates~

Dios santo mio, dios santo mio?=What in heaven's name did I just do?-Spanish

ragazza=girl-Italian

sorella=sister-Italian

Ma ora ho perso.=But now i lost.-Italian

Nein!=No!-German

Tut mir sehr leid.=I'm very sorry.-German

Signore=Sir-Italian

Sore wa sensei, nikkunēmudesu.=It is a nickname, sir.-Japanese

/

-Well sorry that it suck, but that was all I could think of. The then one will not suck...well not as bad as this one a lest. Oh, yeah and the then one will be about Diana's side! And one more thing, the italics means that it's a though. Out guys! Bye!-


End file.
